Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every kind. These devices (e.g., smart phones, laptop computers, and WiFi gateways) commonly include wireless transceivers that are crucial in providing fundamental communication capabilities for the device. Improvements in the implementation of wireless transceivers will further enhance the capabilities of such devices.